


Woof Pack!

by Attempted Eloquence (ringsiderage)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THESE BITCHES NEED THERAPY, Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Cora Hale Returns, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PACK DAD SCOTTY, Pack Dynamics, Past Relationship(s), Possibly OOC, Post-Canon, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Texting, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, This Is STUPID, but hopefully not!, but should be fun :), chatfic, groupchat, let the pack have nice things, some pack members are missing, sorry there's too many of those mfers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsiderage/pseuds/Attempted%20Eloquence
Summary: red_riding_hoodie added McCalltheshots, Bansheebabe, SourWolf, and 12 others to a group chat.red_riding_hoodie named the group Woof Packred_riding_hoodie: listen up you dirty dogsred_riding_hoodie: this is the pack gc from now onred_riding_hoodie: now everyone be nice and say your name :)--Scott might grow to regret giving Stiles the responsibility of creating a pack group chat after the war.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's not many chatfics in this fandom for some reason so ??? Hi!! Buckle up it'll be a chaotic ride, probably

Monday, 7:23pm 

_red_riding_hoodie_ added _McCalltheshots_ , _Bansheebabe_ , _SourWolf_ , and 12 others to a group chat.

 _red_riding_hoodie_ named the group _Woof Pack_

red_riding_hoodie: listen up you dirty dogs

red_riding_hoodie: this is the pack gc from now on

red_riding_hoodie: now everyone be nice and say your name :)

red_riding_hoodie: i’ll start...stiles! 

Bansheebabe: Quick question

Bansheebabe: Whomst the fuck gave you permission to choose our names?

TaterThot: hahaha

red_riding_hoodie: sorry ?? whos speaking ? :)

Bansheebabe: Lydia

Bansheebabe: Idiot 

red_riding_hoodie: hi Lyds!! You can change your nickname...but pls don’t :)

red_riding_hoodie: I promise I chose names that accurately reflect your true selves ;) 

_Bansheebabe_ changed their name to _Lydia_

 _red_riding_hoodie_ changed _Lydia_ ’s name to _Bansheebabe_

red_riding_hoodie: administrative privileges, bitch 

Bansheebabe: What the fuck did you just call me

red_riding_hoodie: *best friend, sorry autocorrect ;)

Bansheebabe: Mhmm. 

TaterThot: well I like mine

TaterThot: kinda fitting

TaterThot: Malia

McCalltheshots: Scott!

SourWolf: No. 

_SourWolf_ changed their name to _Derek_

 _red_riding_hoodie_ changed _Derek_ ’s name to _DerBear_

DerBear: NO. 

red_riding_hoodie: Derek PLS

red_riding_hoodie: pick something fun at least 

red_riding_hoodie: or I’ll cry

DerBear: …

DerBear: Fine. 

_DerBear_ changed their name to _ThisIsStupid_

red_riding_hoodie: hm. I accept. 

Pipsqueak: Liam

Pipsqueak: hey what the fuck 

Pipsqueak: I am NOT a pipsqueak!

Evilbastard2: Are too. 

Evilbastard2: This is Theo

Evilbastard2: Wait. 

Evilbastard2: Stiles why? Is there even a number 1? 

_Pipsqueak_ changed their name to _Liam_

 _red_riding_hoodie_ changed _Liam_ ’s name to _angryboi_

angryboi: I like that you’re more concerned about being the second evil bastard than being an evil bastard in general 

red_riding_hoodie: he knows it’s accurate

Evilbastard2: Shut up 

Evilbastard2: I like that you’re self aware enough not to change your name. 

angryboi: I’ll kick your ass

Evilbastard2: K

Evilbastard1: Did someone say my name? ;-)

Evilbastard1: It’s Peter. 

Evilbastard2: oh. 

Bansheebabe: Oh god why him

Evilbastard1: :-(

Coolest-Hale: you know hes evil bc he puts a fucking nose in his smiley faces

Coolest-Hale: this is Cora

Coolest-Hale: and I will not change my name. 

ThisIsStupid: Fair enough. 

_Evilbastard1_ changed their name to _HotDad_

TaterThot: STILES

TaterThot: kick him out nOW

HotDad: Malia!! :-) <3

TaterThot: brb throwing up 

red_riding_hoodie: that is both bold and disgusting peter

red_riding_hoodie: I respect it

red_riding_hoodie: but now….

 _red_riding_hoodie_ changed _Evilbastard2_ ’s name to _Evilbastard_

 _Evilbastard_ changed their name to _TheoR_

 _red_riding_hoodie_ changed _TheoR_ ’s name to _Raekenyounot_

Raekenyounot: …better. 

angryboi: ehhh Stiles evil bastard was more fitting

Raekenyounot: Ok pipsqueak 

angryboi: still gonna kick your ass

Raekenyounot: You cannot reach it

TaterThot: you guys are like the same height

Raekenyounot: No. 

angryboi: YES

McCalltheshots: stop flirting you two

angryboi: ew wtf 

OnlyHewman: OOF

OnlyHewman: Mason here

OnlyHewman: Hmm….clever, Stiles. It shall stay.

Ucantseeme: Hi guys it’s

OnlyHewman: john cena

Ucantseeme: JOHN CENAAA

Ucantseeme: goddammit you beat me to it

Ucantseeme: Corey :/ 

Haydamnnn: Thx for blowing up my phone asshats

Haydamnnn: This is Hayden. Obviously. 

red_riding_hoodie: you’re welcome!

N00b: Alec

N00b: hey cmon 

N00b: mine is lame

 _N00b_ changed their name to _ScottsFavorite_

red_riding_hoodie: don’t you dare. 

_red_riding_hoodie_ changed _ScottsFavorite_ ’s name to _NEWB_

McCalltheshots: No change it back he’s right

McCalltheshots: That’s an order

McCalltheshots: :) 

_red_riding_hoodie_ changed _NEWB_ ’s name to _ScottsFavorite_

ScottsFavorite: <3

red_riding_hoodie: fuck you Scotty 

angryboi: Yeah fuck u 

TaterThot: wish you were here so I could fuck you

TaterThot: xoxo 

ScottsFavorite: uh

red_riding_hoodie: gross.

angryboi: pls never again 

ThisIsStupid: How do I leave this? 

TaterThot: Shut up 

Bansheebabe: ...anyway 

Bansheebabe: Is this everyone? 

red_riding_hoodie: nope

red_riding_hoodie: reveal yourselves

red_riding_hoodie: cowards

Granola-n: Oh hi ? 

Granola-n: This is Nolan 

ScottsFavorite: Nolan !!

Granola-n: :) 

ThenPerish: Hey Stiles I think you added me to this on accident? 

red_riding_hoodie: No<3

red_riding_hoodie: Say your name cop man 

ThenPerish: Uh

ThenPerish: Deputy Parrish 

Bansheebabe: Loosen up Jordan 

red_riding_hoodie: jOrDaN

HotDad: who invited the feds

OnlyHewman: screaming 

_ThenPerish_ has left _Woof Pack_

_red_riding_hoodie_ added _ThenPerish_ to _Woof Pack_

red_riding_hoodie: you can’t escape us

red_riding_hoodie: Peter be nice 

HotDad: :-|

red_riding_hoodie: anyway that’s everyone. thank you all for your cooperation. 

red_riding_hoodie: take it from here Scotty

McCalltheshots: Got it

McCalltheshots: So basically after Monroe...the war and everything...I realized how important it was for us all to be close bc we’re stronger that way. Even if we aren’t all physically together in BH 

McCalltheshots: And while I know all of you and consider you important members and allies to the pack, you dont all necessarily know each other very well and I wanna change that

McCalltheshots: I figured making this gc would be a good start. 

red_riding_hoodie: King Shit

angryboi: lol

McCalltheshots: Ya so anyway this is def for pack business when necessary

McCalltheshots: but I also encourage yall to use it to chat about whtever and get to know each other. That’s all...love u guys 

_red_riding_hoodie, angryboi,_ and 11 others liked _McCalltheshots’s_ message

red_riding_hoodie: Theo youre literally the only one that didn’t like Scott’s heartfelt message you jackass 

OnlyHewman: lmao he never resurfaced after Scott accused him and Liam of flirting

Ucantseeme: F

Ucantseeme: he’s probably pissed haha

Haydamnnn: or maybe he’s dead

angryboi: god I hope so 

Raekenyounot: Sue me, I was trying to sleep

 _Raekenyounot_ liked _McCalltheshots’s_ message

angryboi: it’s like 8pm gramps

Raekenyounot: It’s cool that you know how to read the time. 

_angryboi_ disliked _Raekenyounot’s_ message

—

 _angryboi_ sent PM to _Raekenyounot_

angryboi: night gramps

Raekenyounot: Fuck off 

Raekenyounot: Pipsqueak

—

_Woof Pack_

red_riding_hoodie: ya guys I’d say this gc is off to a gr8 start ! :) 

McCalltheshots: This might’ve been a mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! This is definitely something weird and different and experimental for me but it's been really fun to write (and it's been sitting in my drafts for months lmao). Hoping to update weekly, if anyone's interested.
> 
> Comments/feedback & kudos are super appreciated if you so desire! xx
> 
> Usernames--  
> McCalltheshots: Scott  
> angryboi: Liam  
> Raekenyounot: Theo  
> red_riding_hoodie: Stiles  
> ThisIsStupid: Derek  
> OnlyHewman: Mason  
> Ucantseeme: Corey  
> Hotdad: Peter  
> Bansheebabe: Lydia  
> ThenPerish: Parrish  
> TaterThot: Malia  
> Granola-n: Nolan  
> Coolest-Hale: Cora  
> ScottsFavorite: Alec  
> Haydamnnn: Hayden
> 
> PM = Private Message


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red_riding_hoodie: anyway, if you guys HAD to bring back one of BH’s big bads and kick their ass again who would it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames--  
> McCalltheshots: Scott  
> angryboi: Liam  
> Raekenyounot: Theo  
> red_riding_hoodie: Stiles  
> ThisIsStupid: Derek  
> OnlyHewman: Mason  
> Ucantseeme: Corey  
> Hotdad: Peter  
> Bansheebabe: Lydia  
> ThenPerish: Parrish  
> TaterThot: Malia  
> Granola-n: Nolan  
> Coolest-Hale: Cora  
> ScottsFavorite: Alec  
> Haydamnnn: Hayden

Wednesday, 9:35pm 

_Woof Pack_

red_riding_hoodie: ICEBREAKER

Coolest-Hale: Oh joy. 

red_riding_hoodie: I’m choosing to read that as enthusiasm, not sarcasm

red_riding_hoodie: Ok I was thinking

Bansheebabe: Never a good thing. 

red_riding_hoodie: Rude

red_riding_hoodie: anyway, if you guys HAD to bring back one of BH’s big bads and kick their ass again who would it be?

red_riding_hoodie: emphasis on kicking their ass. 

red_riding_hoodie: respectfully asking you to abstain from choosing the nogitsune for OBVIOUS REASONS

McCalltheshots: this is a terrible icebreaker Stiles. Pass. 

Coolest-Hale: Truly

red_riding_hoodie: wtf why

Bansheebabe: Maybe because no one here wants to relive the trauma we had to endure to defeat those “big bads” :) 

McCalltheshots: ^^

red_riding_hoodie: ok you’ve gotta point

red_riding_hoodie: consider this a coping mechanism

red_riding_hoodie: anyway I’d choose the ghost riders cuz I just had to sit around in a train station and wait during that mostly..pretty chill, but v boring. 

angryboi: this just in...getting erased from existence, pretty chill 

red_riding_hoodie: well what would you pick huh? 

angryboi: idk

angryboi: let me think

OnlyHewman: I’d choose the dread doctors I guess 

OnlyHewman: fuck those guys right 

Haydamnnn: RT

Ucantseeme: Ditto 

Haydamnnn: lowkey fuck Theo too tho

OnlyHewman: oop tea

Raekenyounot: I resurrected you

Ucantseeme: eek 

Raekenyounot: Both of you

Haydamnnn: Ya but you probably wouldve killed us again if we hadn’t left your pack srry 

Raekenyounot: K.

red_riding_hoodie: damn raise ur hand if you’ve ever been personally victimized by Theo Raeken

McCalltheshots: STILES NO this isn’t bringing us together at all!!

McCalltheshots: Guys don’t answer that

angryboi: lol 

red_riding_hoodie: gotta break each other down to build back up ;)

Coolest-Hale: No one has ever said that

McCalltheshots: ^^

TaterThot: would thoroughly enjoy beating the shit out of Desert Wolf again. 

TaterThot: just saying. 

HotDad: I vote Scott

McCalltheshots: Peter what the hell 

McCalltheshots: We’re talking about people who attacked US

HotDad: Yes

McCalltheshots: … 

TaterThot: We should’ve put him back in Eichen guys

Bansheebabe: ^^

Bansheebabe: He might not be homicidal anymore but he’s definitely senile.

HotDad: :-(

Coolest-Hale: I’d say that bitch that tried to kill Derek

red_riding_hoodie: that could literally be so many people 

ThisIsStupid: Thanks. 

Coolest-Hale: long ass toenails 

Coolest-Hale: KALI 

ThisIsStupid: God. 

Coolest-Hale: Yeah she sucked

ThisIsStupid: Being impaled sucked. 

—

_red_riding_hoodie_ sent PM to _ThisIsStupid_

red_riding_hoodie: DerBearrrr

ThisIsStupid: Stiles

ThisIsStupid: Not my name. 

red_riding_hoodie: Sour Wolf

ThisIsStupid: Try again. 

red_riding_hoodie: FINE Derek

red_riding_hoodie: who would you choose? 

red_riding_hoodie: I mean no pressure, if you don’t wanna tlak about it

_ThisIsStupid is typing..._

red_riding_hoodie: I said no one could choose the Nogitsune but I think if I’m being honest I’d choose it, yknow ??

red_riding_hoodie: don’t really know how to process my deep-rooted desire to kick my own ass, tho. 

ThisIsStupid: That wasn’t you, Stiles

ThisIsStupid: Not your fault. Don’t blame yourself. 

red_riding_hoodie: look at you being all comforting. I hate it. :) 

ThisIsStupid: My bad. 

_red_riding_hoodie is typing..._

ThisIsStupid: Don't know who I'd pick out of the "so many people" that tried to kill me

red_riding_hoodie: lmao 

red_riding_hoodie: I’m sorry that was kinda shitty of me to say

red_riding_hoodie: this whole icebreaker is kinda shitty I guess

ThisIsStupid: No it’s fine. 

red_riding_hoodie: it’s fucked up 

ThisIsStupid: You’re fucked up 

red_riding_hoodie: fair

ThisIsStupid: lol 

red_riding_hoodie: holy shit batman Derek Hale just said “lol” ?? 

red_riding_hoodie: the day has finally come where I’ve said something to make you laugh...I can die happy

ThisIsStupid: Don’t get ahead of yourself. I didn’t even crack a smile, so don’t die

ThisIsStupid: Yet

red_riding_hoodie: wtf so ominous

—

_Woof Pack_

angryboi: I don’t know whether to feel jealous or relieved that I don’t know who these people are…

ScottsFavorite: same 

McCalltheshots: Definitely relieved

red_riding_hoodie: relieved is the sane answer

red_riding_hoodie: figure out your pick? 

angryboi: Anukite

angryboi: Pos

angryboi: Made the whole town go crazy

Granola-n: ...really sorry again for my part in that ! 

Granola-n: I know it’s not much of an excuse but I was in such a bad place mentally, I was really irrational

Granola-n: thx for giving me a second chance guys <3

angryboi: You were under the influence of a supernatural fear monster lmao dw 

angryboi: and you snapped out of it and helped us when it mattered most so dont beat yourself up too much about it

Ucantseeme: ^^

McCalltheshots: Everyone deserves second chances :) 

Bansheebabe: Peter. 

HotDad: Yes? 

Bansheebabe: No

Bansheebabe: I’m indicating you’re the big bad whose ass I would like to see kicked.

Bansheebabe: Mercilessly. 

HotDad: Ah. Right. Good pick!

red_riding_hoodie: LMAO 

ThenPerish: Garrett Douglas. 

ThenPerish: Asshole

Raekenyounot: And Nazi

ThenPerish: Yup 

ScottsFavorite: Wtf have yall been through 

red_riding_hoodie: ah far too much, young grasshopper 

red_riding_hoodie: Raeken is that your pick? 

Raekenyounot: Sure

angryboi: what abt the dread doctors

Raekenyounot: I pick Douglas

red_riding_hoodie: aw look isn’t it cute how we all banded together and reminisced on terrible times <3

McCalltheshots: No

Ucantseeme: Nah I don’t think so

Bansheebabe: Nope.

angryboi: no not really 

OnlyHewman: I think the only thing to take away from this 

OnlyHewman: Is that we all desperately need therapy

Bansheebabe: Seriously. 

TaterThot: well shit

red_riding_hoodie: F

red_riding_hoodie: fine new icebreaker

Coolest-Hale: NO

Bansheebabe: Hell no. 

Scottsfavorite: Probs not a good idea

McCalltheshots: Stiles no

ThisIsStupid: No

Granola-n: Yikes

_angryboi_ disliked _red_riding_hoodie’s_ message

_Ucantseeme_ disliked _red_riding_hoodie’s_ message

_ThenPerish_ disliked _red_riding_hoodie’s_ message

_Haydamnnn_ disliked _red_riding_hoodie’s_ message

_Raekenyounot_ disliked _red_riding_hoodie’s_ message

_OnlyHewman_ disliked _red_riding_hoodie’s_ message

red_riding_hoodie: oh boo you

red_riding_hoodie: all you jerks participated anyway

red_riding_hoodie: fine goodnight 

Haydamnnn: Nite nite

ScottsFavorite: Sleep tight

OnlyHewman: Don’t let the unresolved trauma bite <3

red_riding_hoodie: FUCK lmfao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3 I hope you enjoyed (and if you did, feel free to leave comments/kudos if you want, I really appreciate them!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCalltheshots: We’re being nice now and no more hitting on each other’s moms 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames--  
> McCalltheshots: Scott  
> angryboi: Liam  
> Raekenyounot: Theo  
> red_riding_hoodie: Stiles  
> ThisIsStupid: Derek  
> OnlyHewman: Mason  
> Ucantseeme: Corey  
> Hotdad: Peter  
> Bansheebabe: Lydia  
> ThenPerish: Parrish  
> TaterThot: Malia  
> Granola-n: Nolan  
> Coolest-Hale: Cora  
> ScottsFavorite: Alec  
> Haydamnnn: Hayden

Thursday, 6:14pm 

_Woof Pack_

HotDad: Hey Scott

HotDad: Please be sure to let your mom know that I’m available whenever she’s ready for us to go on our second date.

HotDad: I’m looking forward to it..been waiting quite a while ;-)

Coolest-Hale: literally what the fuck 

McCalltheshots: Peter 

McCalltheshots: I’m *this* close to kicking you out of the gc

HotDad: Pass along my message to your mom first 

red_riding_hoodie: bro 

Bansheebabe: This is pathetic

HotDad: I had quite a nice time on my first date with Melissa. What’s so wrong about that?

ThisIsStupid: Peter.

OnlyHewman: can we commence project make Peter a tinder so he won’t be so horny on main

TaterThot: If it’ll make him shut up

TaterThot: yes

HotDad: Oh, my daughter wants to see me happy :-) 

TaterThot: stop talking

McCalltheshots: Peter

McCalltheshots: 1. My mom would never go out with you. 

McCalltheshots: 2. I would never LET my mom go out with you. 

McCalltheshots: 3. She’s in a relationship. You have no chance. 

HotDad: Relationship? With who? 

McCalltheshots: Chris Argent. 

ThisIsStupid: Ouch

red_riding_hoodie: DEREK LMAO

red_riding_hoodie: cockblocked by a nemesis 

red_riding_hoodie: hows that feel petey boy

HotDad: I like a challenge. 

TaterThot: oh god 

McCalltheshots: Stiles we’re talking about my freaking mom please don’t use the word cockblocked wtf

red_riding_hoodie: lol 

McCalltheshots: And Peter no more talking about my mom at all you creep 

HotDad: Alright

HotDad: Lydia, is your mom still single? 

Bansheebabe: Scott. 

Bansheebabe: Politely requesting that you do something now

Bansheebabe: Or someone might die :) 

OnlyHewman: her banshee senses are tingling watch out 

McCalltheshots: OK Peter time out

McCalltheshots: @stiles 

_red_riding_hoodie_ removed _HotDad_ from _Woof Pack_

Coolest-Hale: Out of all people why does Stiles have administrative privileges in this gc

Coolest-Hale: He’s literally the least responsible

OnlyHewman: and the most chaotic 

TaterThot: Ha true

red_riding_hoodie: excUSE ME? 

red_riding_hoodie: I-

red_riding_hoodie: time outs for all of you 

_red_riding_hoodie_ removed _Coolest-Hale_ from _Woof Pack_

_red_riding_hoodie_ removed _OnlyHewman_ from _Woof Pack_

_red_riding_hoodie_ removed _TaterThot_ from _Woof Pack_

red_riding_hoodie: anyone else got shit to say ?? 

McCalltheshots: Stiles :/ 

red_riding_hoodie: i’m just doing my job remember! :) keeping the chat civil :) 

Raekenyounot: Huh

Raekenyounot: Is that what it is 

_red_riding_hoodie_ removed _Raekenyounot_ from _Woof Pack_

angryboi: lmao he’s gone rogue

Haydamnnn: Drunk on power

red_riding_hoodie: yeh it feels good

McCalltheshots: Ok bring them back now

McCalltheshots: All of them 

red_riding_hoodie: sigh~

_red_riding_hoodie_ added _HotDad_ to _Woof Pack_

_red_riding_hoodie_ added _Coolest-Hale_ to _Woof Pack_

_red_riding_hoodie_ added _OnlyHewman_ to _Woof Pack_

_red_riding_hoodie_ added _TaterThot_ to _Woof Pack_

red_riding_hoodie: I hope you learned your lesson fools 

Coolest-Hale: For a brief moment peace was restored to my life

Coolest-Hale: Damn..

McCalltheshots: Theo too

red_riding_hoodie: fine

_red_riding_hoodie_ added _Raekenyounot_ to _Woof Pack_

McCalltheshots: We’re being nice now and no more hitting on each other’s moms 

McCalltheshots: That’s an order

HotDad: You’re no fun as an alpha.

Scottsfavorite: the real question is can we hit on each other

Ucantseeme: lol 

Ucantseeme: Alec shoot your shot then 

McCalltheshots: Alec what

Scottsfavorite: WAIT

Scottsfavorite: I was joking haha 

red_riding_hoodie: bet he wasn’t joking

red_riding_hoodie: “haha” 

red_riding_hoodie: that’s always sus

Scottsfavorite: :/ 

Bansheebabe: So many of us have already hit on or been w/ people in this chat tbh 

Bansheebabe: What an incestuous little pack

McCalltheshots: Incest is NOT happening in this pack

Haydamnnn: HA

Coolest-Hale: God no

Bansheebabe: Packcest 

red_riding_hoodie: lmao 

red_riding_hoodie: wtf is happening

red_riding_hoodie: I blame Peter for starting this train of thought

Haydamnnn: Ok but she has a good point this chat has fucked emotional relations

Haydamnnn: if you think about it almost everyone in this chat is either related, has dated/dating already, or hate each other in some way...mayb even a combination of those 

McCalltheshots: No one hates each other here

red_riding_hoodie: eh

Raekenyounot: Debatable

Bansheebabe: I find that hard to believe, Scott

angryboi: ^^

Haydamnnn: Gonna map this out

Haydamnnn: Tell me what I’m missing

Haydamnnn: Scott and Malia b4 that Stiles and Malia

TaterThot: oh...yeah

_red_riding_hoodie_ disliked _TaterThot’s_ message

red_riding_hoodie: wow thanks for the reminder, totally needed that :) 

red_riding_hoodie: also used to be Scott and Kira but when they broke up I’m pretty sure Lydia would’ve slid in there w Kira if she didn’t leave js 

McCalltheshots: What

Bansheebabe: Stiles. Stop.

red_riding_hoodie: am i wrong

Bansheebabe: I’m so done with this group 

Bansheebabe: Let’s not forget your lifelong crush on me, huh? :) 

red_riding_hoodie: ok ok you act like you haven’t kissed ME multiple times

red_riding_hoodie: and told me you loved me

Coolest-Hale: This gc is fucked up 

Scottsfavorite: ^^

Bansheebabe: You told me first and I was relieved that you weren’t actually erased from existence. 

Bansheebabe: I do love you Stiles

Bansheebabe: As a friend :) 

HotDad: Oof. 

HotDad: Anyone have popcorn? 

red_riding_hoodie: shut up peter 

red_riding_hoodie: we’re also forgetting about JORDAN and Lydia 

red_riding_hoodie: which, for the record, gross 

ThenPerish: Enough

McCalltheshots: Oh my god 

McCalltheshots: Guys be nice please

red_riding_hoodie: bE nIcE pLs

McCalltheshots: Stiles

red_riding_hoodie: love u scotty (not in a packcest way xoxo)

red_riding_hoodie: Lyds….one more thing…

Bansheebabe: No

red_riding_hoodie: you dating Jackson and then you dating Aiden (fuck, RIP) and then Jackson realizing he’s gay and dating Aiden’s twin brother, who previously dated Jackon’s best friend 

Bansheebabe: God

Bansheebabe: We are fucked up.

red_riding_hoodie: yes <3

Haydamnnn: Damn ok enough of your convoluted bs, let’s move on

Haydamnnn: We’re talking about people in HERE

Haydamnnn: Mason and Corey but they’re like outliers bc they’ve only been involved with eachother

Ucantseeme: Our love is too strong 

OnlyHewman: AW

OnlyHewman: <3

OnlyHewman: To continue…..Hayden and Liam 

Haydamnnn: Ugh

angryboi: wtf is that supposed to mean

angryboi: we dated for almost a year

angryboi: we only broke up because YOU moved away

red_riding_hoodie: ouchhh

Ucantseeme: rip

Haydamnnn: 1. I’m back now

Haydamnnn: 2. I’m jk!

OnlyHewman: yeah but now Liam is stuck in a steamy love-hate relationship with Theo

Ucantseeme: nooooo lmfao

Ucantseeme: they do seem to save each other’s lives quite a bit tho…

Ucantseeme: Hayden ru still interested?? Love triangle??

angryboi: fuck NO you guys need to stop saying that

Haydamnnn: lol Theo can have him if he wants

angryboi: gee thanks. 

red_riding_hoodie: *angery intensifies* 

Raekenyounot: You seem awfully bothered by it

Raekenyounot: Hiding something Dunbar? 

Scottsfavorite: Omg 

angryboi: yes, sometimes I have to hide how much I hate you in order to put up with your shit for the sake of the pack

OnlyHewman: [bullshit detected] 

McCalltheshots: Liam stop being mean 

OnlyHewman: Also theo literally lurks on this chat just to pop out whenever a. Liam says anything or b. someone attacks him 

Raekenyounot: You forgot c. to insult Stiles 

red_riding_hoodie: you want a timeout lab rat? 

Raekenyounot: You keep flexing your gc administrative power

Raekenyounot: I’m beginning to think it’s all you have going for you

Coolest-Hale: Dayum, got em. 

_red_riding_hoodie_ removed _Raekenyounot_ from _Woof Pack_

red_riding_hoodie: you're on thin ice cora

Haydamnnn: Lmao

Haydamnnn: Is that all of em? 

red_riding_hoodie: love how the Hales are completely uninvolved in packcest relations

ThisIsStupid: We have manners. 

ThisIsStupid: Usually

red_riding_hoodie: @Peter

McCalltheshots: Packcest is not a freaking thing 

Coolest-Hale: Stiles don’t act like you didn’t have a crush on me before I left

Coolest-Hale: “next time I put my lips to your mouth you better be awake” headass

ThisIsStupid: What

ThisIsStupid: Stiles what.

Bansheebabe: Omg

ThisIsStupid: Explain yourself.

red_riding_hoodie: SHIT

red_riding_hoodie: you were literally unconscious how do you even know I said that 

angryboi: that sounds terrible without context dude

McCalltheshots: So bad 

HotDad: Taking advantage of my niece??

red_riding_hoodie: I was trying to save her freaking life!

HotDad: Creep.

red_riding_hoodie: you’re one to talk

Bansheebabe: How is it that you only get kissed in dire situations 

Bansheebabe: Panic attacks, verge of death, sudden return to existence

red_riding_hoodie: ok i don’t like this game anymore this is cyberbullying

Coolest-Hale: ;) 

Coolest-Hale: Who was it that said “gotta break each other down to build back up”

Coolest-Hale: I wonder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading!! Comments + Kudos are appreciated if you'd like <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red_riding_hoodie: everyone say one thing you like about someone in this chat :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames--  
> McCalltheshots: Scott  
> angryboi: Liam  
> Raekenyounot: Theo  
> red_riding_hoodie: Stiles  
> ThisIsStupid: Derek  
> OnlyHewman: Mason  
> Ucantseeme: Corey  
> Hotdad: Peter  
> Bansheebabe: Lydia  
> ThenPerish: Parrish  
> TaterThot: Malia  
> Granola-n: Nolan  
> Coolest-Hale: Cora  
> ScottsFavorite: Alec  
> Haydamnnn: Hayden

Saturday, 4:07pm 

_Woof Pack_

McCalltheshots: Hey guys you know there’s a full moon next week

McCalltheshots: Wolves, how you feeling? 

Bansheebabe: Quite rude that you only care about the emotional wellbeing of the werewolves in this gc. 

red_riding_hoodie: ^^

OnlyHewman: ^^^^

Ucantseeme: ^^^^^^

Granola-n: I’m just happy to be included tbh

Scottsfavorite: Lmao 

McCalltheshots: Ofc I care about all of you!! Sorry. I hope you all are doing well :)

McCalltheshots: I just meant, no one is losing their minds right and/or are there plans in place to keep safe during the moon? 

McCalltheshots: Ik Malia will be in the basement of Lyd’s lakehouse

HotDad: With me :-)

HotDad: Such good father-daughter bonding time!

TaterThot: (not) looking forward to it!

HotDad: Reading things in parentheses is optional 

red_riding_hoodie: I don’t think that’s true at all actually

Bansheebabe: It’s not.

Ucantseeme: Me n Mason are babysitting Liam and Hayden in the preserve on the night of the moon 

McCalltheshots: You have plenty of chains right? 

Ucantseeme: yes ?? but those are just for me and mason….

Ucantseeme: ;) 

red_riding_hoodie: lmfao

OnlyHewman: OH GOD

OnlyHewman: He’s kidding

OnlyHewman: but yes they will be thoroughly chained up w/ mountain ash circles around em as a failsafe

angryboi: yeah what he said

McCalltheshots: Ok good. 

McCalltheshots: Alec? 

Coolest-Hale: Well fuck me n Derek huh

red_riding_hoodie: you guys are like professional werewolves are we supposed to believe that at this point in your lives you still struggle with the full moon……….

McCalltheshots: Well...^^

McCalltheshots: But sorry, you guys good? 

ThisIsStupid: We’ll be fine. 

red_riding_hoodie: ...cryptic…scary..

Scottsfavorite: I’m ok for the moon 

Scottsfavorite: Theo offered to help me out 

Scottsfavorite: we’re gonna run or smth

red_riding_hoodie: theo? 

red_riding_hoodie: offering help??

red_riding_hoodie: i don’t trust it….

McCalltheshots: Stiles he literally offers to help all the time

OnlyHewman: ya you know when he’s not being mean or evil he’s actually quite nice

angryboi: *tolerable

red_riding_hoodie: well yeah but I was hoping my comment would lure him out for some fun bickering, the chats been too nice and practical today

red_riding_hoodie: he didn’t take the bait 

angryboi: you kciked him out and never added him back 

red_riding_hoodie: omg shit you’re right...no wonder it seemed 1/15th less bitchy today

OnlyHewman: screaming 

OnlyHewman: and ofc you’d notice liam 

angryboi: yeah i noticed the absence of that telltale rage beneath my skin whenever i see his name 

TaterThot: lol are you sure that’s rage

 _red_riding_hoodie_ added _Raekenyounot_ to _Woof Pack_

angryboi: andddd it’s back 

red_riding_hoodie: let’s spice things up

red_riding_hoodie: hey theo you’re a shady ass bitch

red_riding_hoodie: what do you have to say for yrself

Haydamnnn: adjkldf

Bansheebabe: Stiles you’re a child

Raekenyounot: Why was I put back in here again

red_riding_hoodie: keep your enemies close

McCalltheshots: Because you’re important and we want you here! 

Raekenyounot: Gross.

 _Raekenyounot_ has left _Woof Pack_

OnlyHewman: omg

red_riding_hoodie: guys see he’s like allergic to kindness

red_riding_hoodie: the only way to keep him around is to bully him

angryboi: it’s his love language

red_riding_hoodie: you would know 

red_riding_hoodie: he’s not here rn liam speak up this is ur chance to confess feelings

 _angryboi_ disliked _red_riding_hoodie’s_ message

angryboi: i FEEL like we should’ve kept him under the fuckin ground

OnlyHewman: Liam bro you brought him back

McCalltheshots: True

angryboi: shush

—

 _Scottsfavorite_ sent PM to _Granola-n_

Scottsfavorite: what are the odds that liam and theo actually have a thing for each other

Granola-n: hmm

Granola-n: solid 6/10

Scottsfavorite: elaborate

Granola-n: they’re always either fighting together or arguing w each other

Granola-n: nd I always think if someone reacts that strongly to a person they’re probably a LITTLE bit into them

Granola-n: like wouldn’t Liam just ignore Theo if he really disliked him

Scottsfavorite: and liam denies it so hard

Granola-n: yeah

Granola-n: that’s gotta mean something right 

Scottsfavorite: but theo has NEVER denied it hmmm

Granola-n: you’ve spent time with him wdyt?

Scottsfavorite: I’ll just agree with your 6/10 for now

Scottsfavorite: tbh still figuring him out

Granola-n: he scares me

Scottsfavorite: no he’s alright I swear

Scottsfavorite: kinda always looks like he wants to kill someone but i think that’s just his face

Scottsfavorite: everyone scares you

Granola-n: rude

Granola-n: but true

Granola-n: except you 

Scottsfavorite: aW

Granola-n: cos ur a bitch <3

Scottsfavorite: I can kill you

Granola-n: Ok wait pls don’t tho

—

_Woof Pack_

red_riding_hoodie: I can feel Scott glaring at me through the phone so here i’ll do it

 _red_riding_hoodie_ added _Raekenyounot_ to _Woof Pack_

McCalltheshots: Thx

red_riding_hoodie: yeah yeah

red_riding_hoodie: it’s nice boys hours

red_riding_hoodie: everyone say one thing you like about someone in this chat :) 

red_riding_hoodie: preferably not like, your bffl or someone obvious

Bansheebabe: nice *folks hour

red_riding_hoodie: sorry

red_riding_hoodie: well now you gotta go first Lyds

Bansheebabe: Hm

Bansheebabe: Scott, I admire your resilience and optimism 

Bansheebabe: You know I was a brat and tried not to like you when we first met, but you’ve always been a great guy

Bansheebabe: No matter how much shit happens you always try to keep your head up and do the right thing, and it’s paid off. 

red_riding_hoodie: AWH

red_riding_hoodie: this is so mushy i could barf

HotDad: Same

HotDad: Can we stop this

red_riding_hoodie: lmfao no

McCalltheshots: Thank you Lydia. That means a lot :)

McCalltheshots: I guess I can go next ? 

McCalltheshots: Derek, you’re probably one of the smartest people I know

McCalltheshots: and I like how committed you’ve always been to helping others in spite of yourself

red_riding_hoodie: RT

McCalltheshots: You taught me everything I know about being a werewolf and without you who knows where I’d be rn 

McCalltheshots: Or the entire pack really 

McCalltheshots: Even though I didn’t always agree with your approach to things, you always had good intentions. 

McCalltheshots: So yeah!

red_riding_hoodie: your turn DerBear

Coolest-Hale: Scott that was so nice I think you killed him

Coolest-Hale: He’s gone catatonic 

McCalltheshots: Oops

red_riding_hoodie: oh god he’s allergic to kindness too

Coolest-Hale: Yeah pretty much

red_riding_hoodie: should’ve known

red_riding_hoodie: maybe someone should insult him now

ThisIsStupid: Thanks, Scott

ThisIsStupid: I appreciate it. 

red_riding_hoodie: bless he’s alive

ThisIsStupid: Do I really have to do this in here? 

Coolest-Hale: He’s shy 

HotDad: Coward

red_riding_hoodie: awwwww

red_riding_hoodie: I guess not

red_riding_hoodie: But at least say who you’re gonna praise and then send it to them privately or something

Raekenyounot: Can anyone get a shy pass 

angryboi: theo you’re not even shy

angryboi: you’d probably ask for a shy pass and then not privately text anything nice to anyone

Bansheebabe: Are we really officially referring to this as a “shy pass” now 

red_riding_hoodie: no you murderous bastard it’s just for Derek sit down and wait your turn 

Raekenyounot: Fuck off

McCalltheshots: NICE FOLKS HOUR

Raekenyounot: Frick off 

McCalltheshots: Yeah Derek don’t worry about it just say who’ll go next

ThisIsStupid: Stiles

red_riding_hoodie: oooooo

red_riding_hoodie: ok while I await my praise-filled PM ;) 

red_riding_hoodie: I gotta say...Mason, I know how hard it is coming into this pack as a human surrounded by all these really powerful nonhumans, feeling inadequate

red_riding_hoodie: and I def struggled with it for a while but you came in fearless and so fucking smart 

OnlyHewman: my heart 

red_riding_hoodie: you really hold your own dude

red_riding_hoodie: so you should be proud of yourself

Ucantseeme: aww

OnlyHewman: brb crying 

OnlyHewman: thanks so much Stiles

—

 _ThisIsStupid_ sent PM to _red_riding_hoodie_

ThisIsStupid: Stiles

red_riding_hoodie: oh you don’t know how ready i am to hear this

red_riding_hoodie: lay it on me sour wolf

ThisIsStupid: You’re nosy as hell, too curious for your own good

red_riding_hoodie: well this is off to a great start

ThisIsStupid: Just shut up.

red_riding_hoodie: shutting up now

ThisIsStupid: But you’re meticulous and care so much about everything and everyone down to the very last detail that I don’t even know how you contain it all. And you do way more for the pack than you probably get credited for. 

ThisIsStupid: You say you’re Robin and Scott’s Batman but you’re like the Batmobile really, everything all in one

ThisIsStupid: And there’s more than one Robin

_ThisIsStupid is typing..._

red_riding_hoodie: but there’s only ever one Batmobile

red_riding_hoodie: omfg

ThisIsStupid: What I’m trying to say is that you’re a good person, Stiles

ThisIsStupid: The pack is lucky to have you. 

red_riding_hoodie: Derek 

red_riding_hoodie: god fucking dammit 

red_riding_hoodie: the one time you say something heartfelt to me and i can’t even see your FACE

red_riding_hoodie: thanks man. like, more than thanks

red_riding_hoodie: I don’t even know how to tell you how much it means

red_riding_hoodie: but I’m definitely screenshotting this and printing it out and then framing it and hanging it on the wall of my dorm, so <3

_ThisIsStupid is typing..._

—

_Woof Pack_

OnlyHewman: Alr so I’m gonna give a shoutout to LYDIA

OnlyHewman: Because I’ve been in awe of you since the day we first met 

OnlyHewman: And honestly only you would be brave enough to try and fight off a bunch of berserkers with baseball bats just to save our friends. Mad respect and love for you girl 

OnlyHewman: And ik you already went so I’m gonna just gonna pass it off to whoever wants to go next

Bansheebabe: Aw Mase

Bansheebabe: Thanks love 

Bansheebabe: Who knew such a powerful bond would form through red wine spilled on white carpet <3

HotDad: Me next

TaterThot: who could you possibly have to say something nice about other than yourself

HotDad: You of course, my lovely daughter.

TaterThot: God

red_riding_hoodie: no, overruled 

red_riding_hoodie: pick someone unexpected 

HotDad: Scott’s mom? 

McCalltheshots: PETER

McCalltheshots: STOP

HotDad: Fine. 

HotDad: Theo I don’t know you very well

HotDad: But Evil bastard 1 recognizes Evil bastard 2 

HotDad: Keep doing you, kid. 

red_riding_hoodie: omfg

TaterThot: Lmao that was awesome 

TaterThot: Nice job dad 

HotDad: I do everything to make you proud :-)

Raekenyounot: Thanks I guess

HotDad: Anytime

red_riding_hoodie: ok I’m shaking in anticipation 

red_riding_hoodie: who’ve you got Theodore

Raekenyounot: How about you don’t call me that

angryboi: dead 

Haydamnnn: Stop stalling say something nice abt someone 

red_riding_hoodie: this is so hard for him 

Bansheebabe: Give him a “shy pass”

Coolest-Hale: ^^

Raekenyounot: Yes

Raekenyounot: Please 

OnlyHewman: Aw he’s begging

angryboi: noooo he’ll cop out 

Raekenyounot: Jfc 

Raekenyounot: Corey you’re nice. And good.

Raekenyounot: Always have been 

Raekenyounot: I’m glad I didn’t kill you.

 _Raekenyounot_ has left _Woof Pack_

angryboi: oh my god 

red_riding_hoodie: FUCK lmao

red_riding_hoodie: saying something nice was so hard for him that he had to bail

Ucantseeme: omg 

Haydamnn: holy shit he’s so emotionally stunted 

Haydamnn: imagine having trouble telling someone “you’re nice”

TaterThot: and “I’m glad I didn’t kill you”

OnlyHewman: he was like raised by robots what do you expect 

Ucantseeme: I think it’s sweet 

Ucantseeme: he’s embarrassed bc he’s being sincere !!

McCalltheshots: Lol add him back 

_red_riding_hoodie_ added _Raekenyounot_ to _Woof Pack_

red_riding_hoodie: come back in here ya bastard 

Ucantseeme: Thank you Theo, that was really nice of you to say :)

Raekenyounot: Yeah

Raekenyounot: Move on now 

Ucantseeme: haha okay

Ucantseeme: I’d like to shoutout Hayden! I really appreciate how brave and hardworking you are, and that you don’t take shit from anyone

Ucantseeme: I feel like you really taught me how to have a backbone so, thanks lol :) 

Haydamnnn: Aw Cor <3

Haydamnnn: Thanks so much 

TaterThot: yay how sweet do me next

red_riding_hoodie: impatient much

TaterThot: I’ve been waiting to hear good things about myself for so long

TaterThot: at this point I’d almost prefer we go back to constantly insulting each other 

Coolest-Hale: Fucking same

McCalltheshots: :(

McCalltheshots: But it’s nice folks hour...

Haydamnnn: LMAO

Haydamnnn: Ok Malia I appreciate that you’re such a tough bitch 

Haydamnnn: I just think you’re really badass

Haydamnnn: and that’s probably an understatement. 

TaterThot: I am, and it is 

TaterThot: Thank you for noticing 

Haydamnnn: yw! 

TaterThot: Ok Cora 

TaterThot: It’s kinda fucked up that I had a cousin as cool as you and didn’t know it until recently

TaterThot: And I agree that you’re the coolest Hale but only bc my last name isn’t Hale. 

TaterThot: Come back to BH and hang out with me now 

Coolest-Hale: Aw. That warms my cold dead heart. 

red_riding_hoodie: Hale family love is so strong

HotDad: Yeah when Derek killed me I definitely felt the love. 

ThisIsStupid: “I do everything to make you proud :-)” 

Scottsfavorite: quick question...how many of you guys have actually DIED? 

red_riding_hoodie: hahahaha

red_riding_hoodie: too many. 

Bansheebabe: ^^

McCalltheshots: Yeah...

Coolest-Hale: Yeesh anyway

Coolest-Hale: Gotta say I’m pretty screwed in this considering idk any of the rest of these mfers personally 

Coolest-Hale: So I’ll do Peter

Coolest-Hale: I’m glad you’re slightly less of an asshole now. 

HotDad: Appreciate it 

angryboi: I’ll go next

angryboi: shoutout to Alec, ik it was under really shitty circumstances but I’m really glad to have you in the pack dude 

angryboi: sometimes we get caught up in all our old drama and bs, but you’re a much needed breath of fresh air

angryboi: so thanks

Ucantseeme: Awww

Bansheebabe: Ditto 

OnlyHewman: We love you Alec 

red_riding_hoodie: ^^

red_riding_hoodie: but I’m Scott’s real favorite. 

McCalltheshots: Lol

McCalltheshots: <3

Scottsfavorite: ah thanks so much that really means a lot to me 

Scottsfavorite: I love y’all too 

Scottsfavorite: umm ok so I’ll choose Nolan? you’ve made settling in here so much easier and a lot less lonely

Scottsfavorite: and I appreciate having you around...so yeah

Granola-n: Oh geez thanks Alec

Granola-n: Um I think everyone except Liam’s been celebrated??

angryboi: lay it on me 

Granola-n: I’ve said it before but I’m really really thankful you gave me a second chance

Granola-n: Especially after everything I’ve done to you

Granola-n: Thanks for being so forgiving

Granola-n: + you’re a great co-captain

angryboi: you’re more than welcome dude don’t even worry about it

angryboi: you’re a great co-captain too 

TaterThot: god finally is that everyone 

Coolest-Hale: Even if it’s not please someone say we’re done 

red_riding_hoodie: AND THAT CONCLUDES NICE FOLKS HOUR

red_riding_hoodie: thank you fuckers for participating

McCalltheshots: That was nice

McCalltheshots: Good change of pace

TaterThot: yeah and we’ve done it once so let’s never do it again ok 

McCalltheshots: :(

ThenPerish: Really feeling the love here guys

ThenPerish: Thanks 

Bansheebabe: Omfg

McCalltheshots: Oh god we forgot Parrish

McCalltheshots: We really appreciate all your help and support, man. Promise it doesn’t go unnoticed!

TaterThot: Sorry it’s too late we’re done

red_riding_hoodie: tbf this is what happens when you never speak in our lovely pack chat

red_riding_hoodie: you get FORGOTTEN

red_riding_hoodie: <3 you jOrDan, make sure my dad is sticking to the meal plan I sent him 

ThenPerish: I’m over it 

ThenPerish: Yeah yeah yeah

angryboi: lol no one said anything nice about Theo either 

angryboi: wonder why…

Bansheebabe: Peter called him an evil bastard where tf were you

angryboi: oh shit yeah

angryboi: well that’s not nice so my point stands

red_riding_hoodie: he’s allergic so anything more than that will just make him run away lmfao

OnlyHewman: sounds like you just really wanna say something nice about him Li

angryboi: HA

angryboi: no 

Raekenyounot: Whatever, my self esteem is great I don’t need to be validated by your useless words

Ucantseeme: afljkadjf

Haydamnnn: LMAO 

Haydamnnn: Ok but honestly the aura of that message radiated insecurity

McCalltheshots: Theo is this a cry for help 

Raekenyounot: No. 

red_riding_hoodie: guys he clearly just wants us to say something encouraging and doesn’t know how to ask for it

red_riding_hoodie: and you know what? not gonna give it to you 

red_riding_hoodie: ya bastard

Raekenyounot: Really appreciate being forced back into this gc time and time again 

red_riding_hoodie: you’re welcome !! :) 

—

 _angryboi_ sent PM to _Raekenyounot_

angryboi: you know what I do have something nice to say about you

Raekenyounot: What

angryboi: I think your face is really nice for punching

angryboi: repeatedly

_[seen]_

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading!! Hope you enjoyed~ I keep wondering if this type of fic is even worth reading LMAO but it's fun to write so it's all good


End file.
